


Sundays

by LifeIsAStage



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsAStage/pseuds/LifeIsAStage
Summary: It didn't matter what they did, going out or staying in bed all day.  Sundays belonged to them, and they intended to keep it that way
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea & Cloud Strife, Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sundays

Sunday is Andrea's favorite day of the week. It's the only day the new Honeybee Inn is closed. A rule he refuses to change. Much to the disappointment of many people in Edge. 

Sundays belong to Him and Cloud. They had known each other for three years, dating for three months without anything chaotic getting in their way. Of course, they had their ups and downs like every couple does. Their relationship is definitely worth the wait and fighting for.

They are at Andrea's penthouse apartment, spooned together in the middle of their Queen size bed. He is always the big spoon. Insisting that it's Cloud's turn to feel safe, protected, loved and unafraid. Cloud would argue with those same points, but loves when Andrea takes care of him.

Cloud had returned late last night from a week-long mission, involving missing prize winning golden chocobos. Sam had volunteered him for the job. He was clearly exhausted, but insisted on a proper welcome home.

Their sex life is an amazing experimentation. Always consensual as they push each other to their limits. The intimacy between them is just as meaningful. It didn't matter if they were clothed or naked. Sometimes, cuddling and tender passionate kisses are what they crave and desire.

Andrea is first to wake from their latest dance. His lips slowly tracing an invisible line down the back of Cloud's neck and across his shoulders. No intention to wake him, just the need for confirmation that this wasn't a dream. Cloud is alive, safe and with him. His efforts were rewarded with the response he was hoping for. Cloud turned over, giving Andrea a full view of his face.

Andrea stared at the perfection in his arms. Marveling over how peaceful Cloud appeared in his sleep. He hoped he was the reason why. Perhaps this was a glimpse of what Cloud looked like, before he got caught in Shinra's web of lies. He just wished his boy could look like this all the time. 

Cloud is a private person, and not ready to fully show his feelings in public. But the eyes are the windows to the soul, and his spoke volumes. If anyone paid close attention to the way Cloud looks at Andrea, they would see a man in love. However, He still has the tendency to guard himself emotionally. Afraid that his happiness will leave him at any moment, along with the people he cares about. 

Some insecurities when it came to rumors about the stability of their relationship. Andrea is quick to dispel them, reassuring Cloud that he loves him. That he only craves his favor, and they belong together. Holding hands wherever they go, and Cloud's jealous protectiveness is enough. They don't need any other public proclamations of love. 

Andrea was brought away from his thoughts, when he felt Cloud move again. Their bodies tangled together, and Cloud's head rested on his chest. Enjoying the feeling of bare skin and silk sheets. Soft blonde spikes tickle at his chin, but Andrea doesn't mind. He tightened his arms around Cloud, smiling as he felt him do the same. 

He was drifting off to sleep, when the annoying sound of his cell phone filled the bedroom. Cloud woke up startled reaching for the phone, but Andea quickly snatched it away from him. Turning it off, and putting it back on the nightstand.

"I forgot about the alarm.". He explained, staring into half-lidded blue eyes. "Last time this happened, you broke my phone." 

"I didn't mean for it to hit the wall." Cloud replied sleepily. "Bought you a new one. Stop complaining."

"Go back to sleep, Honey." Andrea ordered amusingly, meeting him halfway for a kiss. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Better not." Cloud yawned through the words, settling down into his previous position. Sounding more adorable than threatening. "Love you."

Andrea would never tire of hearing those words. He kissed the top of Cloud's head, joining him in sweet slumber. Loving the feeling of Cloud in his arms. 

"I love you too, my perfect boy." He whispered, and felt Cloud smile against his chest. 

It didn't matter what they did, going out or staying in bed all day. Sundays belonged to them, and they intended to keep it that way. Hopefully for a lifetime.


End file.
